totlfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumi
Backstory The Herald of the town of Yurai, with a Pact Link to the Grand Aero Lumminai named Whilabeast. She made her pact with Whilabeast at the youngest age of any Herald to the present date, 7 years old, and she has grown up under his tutelage ever since. Though proud of her status as a Herald, Lumi has a soft heart, something Whilabeast couldn’t bear to train out of her, and it leads her to choose her moral compass over her duty and abandon her town in order to save Leon/Lucia. This choice haunts her, both externally from everyone who believes she is a disgraced Herald who failed in her duty and internally from her own guilt over the lives she couldn’t save. She is very close to Leon/Lucia and has mentored them for the last few months, hoping to train them to take her place, as she believes herself unfit for Whilabeast’s bond any more (a fact she has been careful not to share with anyone). With the loss of Yurai and her status as a Herald, she is no longer capable of using the abilities that accompany Heralds. The Herald Artz she once held were capable of creating a elusive whirlwind that would be able to hide her entire town. During the invasion, she had tried to use this ability but the enemy force was too quick to breach the walls and she was left with little choice but to save the prodigy she felt could redeem her efforts and maybe even surpass them. With this burden of guilt from the resulting devastation, she seeks out the aid of the other Heralds in order to restore the balance to the 4th generation. Having heard of “The Evil One” returning to the lands once more to cause a great Calamity much like the first “Twilight Calamity”, she works hard to rebuild what she lost and give the Herald status to her close companion. Personal Information Age: 20 Personality: Kind and Determined Class: '''Lumminai Grand Herald (Tanky Type) '''Weapons: '''Sword, P.U.R.G.E. Gear, Heraldry '''Armour Class: Herald Armour Role: '''Tank/Defensive '''Lumminai: '''Whilabeast (Aero), Karkarra (Energy) '''Elemental Affinities: Strong against Hydras and Tekitera Weak to Pyro and Osterious Primary Abilities: Gust of Gorentara: A powerful blast of Aero that cuts the enemy party with several strong hits. Illusionary Veil: A whirlwind capable of deflecting enemy attacks for one turn. Karkarra's Roar: A taunting skill that draws enemy attention toward Lumi. Party Importance: She's the first ally the player will get and she helps Lucia or Leon learn how to become a great Lumminai Charmer/Herald. Her roles is a defensive tank with multiple supporting abilities to help keep her allies safe in battle. Story Importance Being the first ally you meet, Lumi is determined to make you into a great Lumminai Charmer who will one day be a Herald capable of restoring both worlds to their status before the Twilight Calamity. As a result of extensive training, she has mastered the abilities required of a Lumminai Herald and has great determination of going back to see her sister who she was forced to leave when she became Herald of Yurai, due to the Herald's Code of Honor. She introduces you to all the other Heralds and takes on tasks she wouldn't normally do for the sake of training your abilities in combat. She's known for discovering silent events that happen from time to time when she's in the party. She can become a romance partner to either Lucia or Leon if the relationship reaches the highest rank. See more Character Data! Category:Main Character Category:Herald Category:Warrior